Define Love
by sakichirocks
Summary: hk yaoi new chapter and first one edited. Kurama and Hiei love eachother, a secret. Kurama is taken away by lord x (icouldn't think of a name) along with keiko and Yukina. Will hiei ever admit his love? Will they be saved? Find out by reading this.
1. Sleep

Title: Define Love  
  
Warnings: Yaoi between kurama and hiei  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu YU hakusho or any of the characters. I own nothing except this plot. So don't sue me. My dad is a lawyer and he will kick your fat @$$!!!! *Blush*  
  
Kurama: Wo. What was that?  
  
Hiei: You go girl! *Smile*  
  
Lovescsi: Sometimes Lovescsi can get a little enthusiastic.  
  
Kurama: Do you realize that you are talking about yourself in 3rd person?  
  
Hiei: Shut up! I want to read this story.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Chapter One: Sleep  
  
Kurama was sleeping soundlessly. Dreaming dreams he knew would never happen. Thinking delicate thoughts with no meaning or trail to follow. They were wondering aimlessly.  
  
He knew that there was love and compassion in the world. But was there a definition of love.  
  
Of course there is a definition. It is indefinable? There are many words to describe the thoughts of love. Love is as sharp as a blade but as soft as sweet nothings in one's ear.  
  
Kurama knows this oh too well for he loves a person. No one will ever know of his love. Kurama won't even admit to himself that he loves this person.  
  
"No. It's highly unlikely. Why would I love–" Kurama awoke rather startled. Cold sweat was dripping from his arms and he had a headache. "But I don't love anyone. I love my mom, sure. But not anyone else," Kurama felt hopeless.  
  
He got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. He looked up in the mirror. He did not see his reflection. Instead he saw a red headed boy with pain locked away deep inside.  
  
He poured himself a cup of water, which overflowed onto the counter. Kurama hardly took notice. He walked over to his bed and sat down still holding the glass. Kurama took a sip. He didn't bother to wipe away the water that spilled over his lip and ran down his neck.  
  
Kurama leaned forward and thought for a moment. He put the glass down on the side table. Confused with his emotions, he put his throbbing head in his hands.  
  
He needed something more than want. He needed some one to love and some to care for. Kurama had loved this person since the day they had met.  
  
He knew, just knew, that this person was perfect for him. This person was a foreigner, yet they were the best of friends. He loved this person with all his heartstrings. It was perfect, yet so wrong.  
  
Kurama glanced up at the clock. It was too early to go back to sleep yet too late to stay up.  
  
I am sorry this chapter is short but I this is totally necessary to the future story. So now you know that Kurama loves someone. Who? Next chapter I will tell you! What? If it doesn't make since it will! When? I don't know when the next time I will update! Where? In an alleyway! Why? It is fate! How long? Since they first met! Everyone deserves a little R&R including a loser like me! It will be much appreciated! Flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is always helpful. So go ahead and review! ^__^ 


	2. Took Your Love

Chapter Two: Took Your Love  
  
"I'm glad you came, Kurama;"  
  
"So pleased to see you, too, Yusuke," Kurama smiled. His smiled faded as he kept walking towards him. "Isn't Hiei supposed to be here?" Kurama said darting his eyes over Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Actually," Yusuke said. "Hiei was just here." He noticed the empty look on Kurama's face. "I insisted that he was to go find-"  
  
Yusuke was interrupted by a whoosh of black and blue. Hiei was holding Kuwabara by his orange hair at the top of the street lamp.  
  
"OW!! LET ME GO YOU SHRIMP!! I"LL BEAT YOUR HEAD INTO THE CONCRETE!!" Kuwabara yelled and whimpered.  
  
"You are so stupid. By far I'm the stronger one Carrot Top" Hiei smirked.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama called up. "Put him down. He's suffered enough."  
  
Hiei looked down on him and saw those peaceful eyes of Kurama on his own. Hiei felt like he was melting.  
  
What the hell? My knees, they're buckling, he thought inside his head. He regained himself consciously and gracefully jumped down letting go of Kuwabara's head.  
  
Kurama looked away and stared at the brick behind Hiei, trying not to make eye contact. Hiei was doing the same. Turning around, they both focused their attention onto Yusuke.  
  
Hiei kept thinking to himself for a while. Why would I be so vulnerable to those eyes of Kurama? I don't have those stupid ningen emotions. The hell with him, I only rely on myself.  
  
Kuwabara was messing with his hair for quite some time. He put his hands in his pockets and then looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Hey Yusuke," Kuwabara asked. "Do you got a comb?" Kuwabara's hair was sticking straight up on one side and he desperately needed to groom it.  
  
Yusuke handed him the comb. Hiei and Kurama were looking over at them, waiting for someone to say something. Hiei grunted and cleared his throat for he wanted Yusuke to continue with the mission plans.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked glancing back over at Hiei.  
  
"Hn," Hiei simply replied, looking away.  
  
Kurama couldn't respond for Kuwabara had interrupted.  
  
"So," Kuwabara said. "Why are we all here? Does the world need saving?"  
  
"It's Keiko and Yukina," Yusuke looked away.  
  
"What about Yukina?" Kuwabara hastily looked up at him, dropping the comb.  
  
"Well, Lord X has taken them both hostage to the Makai," Yusuke choked these words out.  
  
"NO! HE CAN'T HAVE HER! NO! HOW? WHY? NOOOOO! I LOVE HER!" Kuwabara's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Looks like Lord X took your lovers," Hiei said plainly. There was something hidden within his tone of voice. He was worried, but why would the great Hiei be worried. He was one of the greatest demons in the three worlds. He shouldn't be worried.  
  
Kurama glared over at him. He read something in what Hiei said.  
  
Hiei was back up on top of the street lamp once more and glared the opposite way. Kuwabara was on his knees and crying a puddle. Yusuke was leaning down next to him and talking to Kuwabara about their girls. Kurama was staring up into space.  
  
It was like this for quite some time. No one said anything for a while. What Hiei had said struck a chord with the group. And they couldn't say much about the truth.  
  
"What does he want?" Hiei was getting bored and was about to leave.  
  
He was talking rather loud over Kuwabara's wails. Kurama was worried that someone might hear them. They were in a small neighbor hood alley, but they didn't want to risk any chances.  
  
"Uh." Yusuke looked up quite stunned that there was some noise other than Kuwabara's tears. "He wants us to go to his castle and sacrifice ourselves to save the girls' lives," Yusuke said quietly. "There's a strange thing though," he said looking up.  
  
"What's that?" Kurama asked as he finally got back into reality.  
  
"He asked for Hiei, too," Yusuke said thoughtfully. "I wonder why he did that."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Hiei said at the mention of his name. "He has taken any of my friends." Hiei was now sitting crossed legged like a cat on top of the pole. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and pulled out his katana. Hiei started to polish his sword out of sheer boredom.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at him thinking about Yukina.  
  
"And I don't mean Yukina," Hiei said quietly so that Kuwabara wouldn't hear. He eyed them both.  
  
"How did you get this information Yusuke?" Kurama asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Botan came to my house this morning and told me to gather up you guys," Yusuke answered. "Botan also said that she would meet us in this alley at- " Yusuke looked at his watch. "At three o' clock which is in two hours."  
  
"Mother," Kurama said rather stunned.  
  
"Hn," Hiei glanced down, putting his sword away.  
  
"I just remembered that I told her I would be back in an hour," Kurama said. " It takes me a while to get here. I have to go."  
  
Yusuke stood up. "We will meet everyone here in an hour." He said, checking his watch once more.  
  
"You take Kuwabara out for some ice cream," Kurama smiled. "That always cheers me up."  
  
"Thanks," Yusuke said pulling Kuwabara off of the ground. Kuwabara's tear streaked face had not been wiped yet.  
  
They walked off together and Kurama turned the opposite way. Hiei was down by his side in a flash. They walked together with the silence of a lion stalking his prey.  
  
Kurama knew that Hiei hates crowds so they walked through the alleyways.  
  
"What do you think Lord X is up to?" Hiei asked abruptly.  
  
"I have no idea," Kurama answered. "What ever he is planning, it is not good," he said as they continued talking.  
  
"Agreed," Hiei answered shortly.  
  
There was a moment of silence after this short conversation. Time stopped as they kept walking towards the home of Kurama. There was a gap between them. So close, yet so far apart. If they could just bring themselves together, they would be so much happier and at peace.  
  
Several minutes passed by and they were in Kurama's neighborhood.  
  
"Well," Kurama stopped to look at Hiei. "Goodbye." Turning, he started towards his house.  
  
Hiei grabbed Kurama's wrist as it dropped from the wave goodbye.  
  
"Don't," Hiei whispered. Stop it Hiei. He thought to himself. You know that you can't be this vulnerable. Hiei tried to let go of his wrist but his nerves refused to drop his wrist.  
  
"I have to go," Kurama pulled his wrist away but did not move from the spot.  
  
Hiei moved his hand, slowly, towards his face. He stared at it. Why? How could I have been so stupid?  
  
With a flash Hiei was gone. Kurama leaned his back up against the wall and slid. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Kurama thought. He felt so lost and broken.  
  
Why had I turned away? Kurama scolded himself. Go after Hiei and say you love him. Go now before he runs farther away from your heart.  
  
Cursing aloud, like a wet parrot, Kurama did not notice the looming presence coming from down the alley.  
  
YAAAAY!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!! If some one can guess correctly what is going to happen next then I will update once more!!! Come on people!!!!!!!! I need some more R&R! 


End file.
